We propose to continue synthetic studies along the lines outlined in this report with the ultimate intention of using a ferrous oxygen complex in conjunction with a two electron reductant to catalytically oxidize biochemical substrates via an electrophilic non-radical pathway. Parallels between such a model system and the biologically active mixed- function oxidases will be sought using criteria such as the "NIH shift" and the fate of isotopically-labelled oxygen. The possibility of isolation intermediate iron complexes and subjecting them to detailed characterization greatly adds to the potential understanding that can be gained from our synthetic approach.